hanging_with_nathan_2013fandomcom-20200215-history
Oreo
Oreo Clark (2017 - August 4th, 2018) was Nathan's pet. Nathan adopted the pet after Tamale passed away. Before the Videos Oreo was born sometime in late 2017 or early 2018. Oreo's original purpose was to be a feeder mouse. Oreo came into question when Tamale passed away. As part of an agreement Nathan made with himself. He decided to adopt 3 mice after 2 of them passed away (those being Jasper & Tamale). Nathan went to Petworld with Heather & Seth and chose 3 female mice. Nathan happened to choose the mouse who'd become Oreo. Those purchased were Oreo, Ruffles & Nuggets. Unknown to Nathan at the time, Oreo was actually 8 days pregnant, Oreo gave birth to her pups on March 12th, 2018. On the Videos First introduced in the 2018 version of "I Got Mice" Oreo was shown to be the biggest out of the 3, it's assumed that she is the oldest. She was shown to be very jumpy, not hesitating to jump when Nathan tried to catch her. After having her babies, she lost a lot of weight, and become a normal sized mouse. Activity has decreased only slightly after that time. Sometime in the middle of June 2018, Oreo's fur become more scruffy and she started becoming thinner then usual. By the time the middle of July hit, Oreo became so skinny that her bones were visible, and her posture became very crooked. She's also started balding in certain areas. Nathan usually left her out so she could have alone time when he took the girls downstairs in the travel cage. On July 30th 2018, Oreo was moved into Ringo's cage due to concerns for her health, which has been declining ever since the middle of June 2018. Oreo passed away on August 4th, 2018 Unexpected Pregnancy On March 12th, 2018, Oreo turned out to be pregnant. This shocked Nathan into a near frenzy. Oreo began giving birth around 5:00 P.M that day, Nathan heard some squeaking and just assumed the 4 mice were fighting, so he put them in the mini cage to monitor them, he heard squeaking again and looked inside to see the 4 mice apart, then noticed Nuggets playing with a baby mouse. That's when Nathan realized, Oreo was pregnant. Oreo would end up giving birth to 8 pups, though the one Nuggets was playing with passed away. Leaving 7. They would become: Mini Oreo - Bullet - Slate - Lennon - Ryder - Starkey - Vox. Till March 16th, Nathan had Oreo and the babies into Ringo's cage. On March 16th, Oreo was moved back in the big cage with the babies, while the other 3 mice resided in Ringo's cage. On April 5th, Oreo was moved back into Ringo's cage with Cinder, Ruffles & Nuggets. Leaving the babies to not rely on their mother anymore. On April 14th, Oreo along with Ruffles, & Nuggets (Cinder passed the previous day) was moved into the big cage again, and Nathan added Mini Oreo, Bullet & Slate with them. (Males were moved into Ringo's Cage) Finally, on April 16th, The 6 girls were moved into a cage twice as big, so they'd all have room (Males got the original cage). Trivia * This is the first mouse Nathan chose. * Nathan thought she was fat, but later found out she was actually pregnant. * Lost a tremendous amount of weight following her giving birth. * Ended up becoming a very small mouse. * It can be assumed she was a lot older then Ruffles & Nuggets, Appearances * I Got Mice (3/1/18) * The Cats Meet The Mice (3/2/18) * Place to Place with Raistlin & Ryan (3/3/18) * Moving Cinder Back into the Cage! (3/6/18 - 3/7/18) * Goofing Off On the Rails (3/30/18) * Oreo Had Babies (3/12/18 - 4/2/18) * Separating The Babies (4/14/18 - 4/16/18) * Greg Returns (4/15/18) * A New Era (5/11/18) * Teaching A.J How To Phrase (5/24/18) * Senior Prank Night! (5/28/18) * Senior Skip Day at Six Flags (5/29/18) * Graduation (6/9/18) * Re'Montae's Graduation Party (6/10/18) * Lake Michigan (6/12/18) * Hanging With Ryan (6/27/18) * Surprising My Mice! (7/1/18) * McDonald's Playplace! (7/1/18) * A New Cage (7/18/18) * In Memory of Oreo (8/4/18) Category:Pets Category:Deceased